Adventures
|main_material = Die-Cast |released = * 2017 |discontinued = * December 2018 |predecessor = Take-n-Play |successor= TrackMaster Push Along }} Adventures is a Thomas & Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of the engines and vehicles is very similar to the Collectible Railway range, while the track system is different from either range. The line will be discontinued in December 2018, being redesigned to be compatible with the TrackMaster range. Engines 2017 * Thomas (normal, muddy and decorated) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Harvey (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley (in Space) * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff (sold only in Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack) * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Ryan * Ashima * Gina (sold only in Diamond Run 4-Pack) * Raul * Hurricane * Theo * Merlin * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Dart (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Philip * Ivan * Hugo * Frankie * Flynn * Winston * Skiff * Victor * Luke * Millie 2018 * Bill * Whiff * Dash * Ferdinand * Axel (sold only in Around the World Friends 10-Pack) * Yong Bao (sold only in Around the World Friends 10-Pack) * Shane * Lexi * Nia * Hong-Mei * Iron Bert (cancelled) 2019 * Rebecca (cancelled) Rolling Stock 2017 * Annie and Clarabel (decorated version; sold only in Sodor Celebration 4-Pack) * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck Vehicles 2017 * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (sold only in Sodor Celebration 4-Pack) * Trevor * Harold * Butch * Jack (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) * Oliver (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) * Byron (sold only in Construction Train Creator pack) * Max and Monty (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) * Kevin * Captain * Flynn 2018 *Ace (sold only in Thomas and Ace the Racer 2-Pack) Special Edition Engines 2017 * Original Thomas * Stanley in Space 2018 * Rainbow Thomas Multi-Packs 2017 * Diamond Run 4-Pack (includes; Rosie, Ashima, Gina and a truck) * Jack and The Pack 4-Pack (includes; Jack, Oliver, Thomas and a truck) * Sodor Celebration 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's car) * Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack (includes; Diesel, Dart, Den and a truck) * Construction Crew 4-Pack (includes; Max, Monty, Harvey and a truck) * Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack (includes; Percy, Whiff, Scruff and a truck) * Search & Rescue Crew 4-Pack (includes; Captain, Harold, Butch and a truck) * Thomas' Favourite Friends (includes; Winston, Captain, Victor, Percy, Butch, Bertie, Diesel, Harold, Thomas and Kevin) 2018 * Thomas & Ace the Racer (includes a Racing variation of Thomas and Ace) * Sodor Postal Run (includes Percy, Charlie, mail van and a truck) * Around the World Friends (includes Thomas, Percy, Hiro, Victor, Raul, Ivan, Ashima, Axel, Yong Bao and Gina) Talking Engines/Vehicles 2017 * Thomas * Space Mission Thomas * Gordon * James * Dino Discovery James * Percy * Pirate Diesel * Salty * Shark Escape Salty 2018 * Robot Percy * Rescue Spencer Light-Up Racers 2017 * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Stanley Train Makers 2017 * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets 2017 * Tidmouth Sheds * Space Mission Rover * Shark Escape Playset * Misty Island Zip-Line Playset * Jungle Quest Playset * Thomas' Great Dino Delivery * Percy at the Rescue Centre * Train Maker * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Reg and the Scrapyard * Salty at the Docks * Thomas at the Rescue Centre * Charlie at Ulfstead Castle * Sea Monster Pirate Set * On-the-Go Playbox * Super Station Set * Steamies Fuel and Go * Cranky at the Docks * Knapford Station Portable * Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas * Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy * Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel 2018 * Robot Rescue * Thomas' Robot Launcher * Blue Mountain Quarry * Dino-Blast * Busy Day on Sodor Deluxe Track Packs 2017 * Curves and Straights Track Pack * Bridges and Curves Track Pack * Space Mission Track Pack * Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia External links * https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CotwN3UUMAQE_lM.jpg:large * http://thomas-friends-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/2018 de:Adventures pl:Adventures Category:Merchandise